Loki in Paradise
by FrontalAssaultDSFTCI
Summary: Loki is released from prison during an attack on Asgard and teleports himself to Midgard. Coming across a strange castle in Wizarding Scotland that turns out to be a school will he stay? Who will he meet while there? Will the Avengers find him? And what about the Chitauri? No pairings. Rating may change.
1. Prison Break

**A/N: Hello lovelies, this is my new story. I've been fed up with the lack of good Avengers/HP crossovers with Loki as a main character so here's what I came up with. Enjoy! No pairings.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, nor do I claim to. J.K. Rowling and Stan Lee do I think._

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Prison Break_

Loki lifted himself up on shaky legs at the sound of what seemed to be thunder in another part of the Asgardian prison he was kept in. After the failed attempt at capturing the tesseract and ruling Midgard, Loki had been imprisoned on Asgard in a magic, fool-proof prison cell. Loki was incapable of performing magic inside this room and it caused his body to weaken. The constant presence of magic had taken a large role in increasing his body's performance and without it he felt weak and defeated. He was proud of the fact that they had to fashion a special cell to accommodate him.

The ground rocked beneath his feet and Loki felt himself collapse. What he had previously thought of as Thor, that imbecile, visiting was seemingly a much bigger issue. Loki considered all the possibilities for what could have caused such an explosion, but quickly concluded that someone was attacking Asgard. He got back to his feet and thought about how he could use this to his advantage. The recurring thunderous sounds were getting closer and though Loki could hardly stay standing, he gathered the little energy he had and prepared to teleport.

Once they got close enough and put even a slight crack in his cell walls, Loki would be able to gather the amount of magical energy needed to flee. He figured going to Midgard would be the easiest place to hide while he regained his strength. Loki recalled a secret magical portal he had found some time ago. He had considered using this portal as an easier way of transport but the magic surrounding the exit spot was spotty at best. He wasn't sure if it would place him in Midgard alive. It was a chance he was going to have to take.

The explosion that allowed Loki to escape rocked the entire cell. The ground shook with tremors as the rock split and cracked all around him. A think break appeared in the glass allowing him to see the outside hall. He watched himself grin magically in the reflection before he noticed behind the glass was a very bulky, very blonde man Loki would recognize anywhere. Thor had come to make sure Loki didn't escape. How sweet, he thought viciously. What had Loki's grin faltering, though, was the look on his not brother's face. He looked almost honestly worried for Loki's well-being. Thor opened his mouth to say something to Loki but he was too late. The world around Loki changed in a flash as he found himself being deposited onto smooth grass. It was a soft landing, which made Loki incredibly proud. He had assumed his lessened magic would leave him falling through the sky. He picked himself up off of the ground, his boots roughly tearing at the grass as he began to run away. Away from the landing spot, away from Asgard, away from Thor.

Thor. How would he fare back in Asgard? Loki stopped the thought there and focused on where he was headed. He refused to look back, too see his dark past clouding his future. He stopped when he reached a forest. It was dark and ominous, something Loki was not impartial to. It seemed like his kind of place to hide. He gripped his dark green trousers with one hand, hiking them up his narrowing hips. It wasn't that the prison didn't feed him well, it was Loki's own stubbornness that prevented him from devouring the meals offered in the prison. His frost giant heritage allowed him to forgo eating for an extended period of time, though it didn't necessarily look good on him.

He prepared to enter the forest which he felt an inexplicable connection with when voices startled him. He, dismissing his earlier pact with himself to not look back, turned to see a most magnificent sight. Though Asgard had left him almost impartial to most Midgardian beauties, he could appreciate this.A large stone castle, larger than any he had ever seen on Midgard, stood facing away from him. He could see a glistening lake with the sun flashing across its surface. Loki's ogling was halted by the sight of a large group of children following an abnormally large mortal headed toward the dark forest. Loki, unprepared for the interruption, turned and disappeared into the thick foliage.

He ducked low branches and dodged thorny bushes. He ran for less than a minute before one of the oddest things happened. Loki was no stranger to abnormal beasts but when those beasts are squawking indignantly at him, he tends to back in fear. He raised himself from his position on the ground, a result of him slamming into the winged side of this creature, and stepped away. Now able to see it, he noticed it had the front legs, head, and wings of an eagle, with the hind legs and body of a horse. It's orange eyes gazed at Loki in fury and it snapped its steel coloured beak a few times at him.

When he looked around him, Loki noticed there were multiple of these silly creatures preening about. A few of them looked disinterestedly at the one Loki had bumped, but none moved to help it. Hearing the group of students get closer, Loki considered his options and decided to transform into one of the eagle horses. He felt his spine lengthen and his clothes meld into his flesh which then sprouted feathers and fur. His feet compressed and turned to hooves while his fingers molded together to for three talons and lengthened, the tips sharpening to a point. His nick extended and his mouth stretched outward to form a solid beak. Bones crunched and reformed and others lengthened.

After becoming a large, black, eagle horse, Loki trotted away from the angry, confused grey one. He shook out his feathers and prepared to jump and flee when the students arrived. Loki looked at them, crouching and flapping his large wings. The large one, that reminded Loki somewhat of Volstagg, looked surprised at the new addition to his group of eagle horses but when he pulled a dead ferret off of his chest Loki jumped. Loki was almost positive he looked in awe but he couldn't be sure. Loki flew away from the odd castle, relishing in the feel of wind against his body. It whipped at his shining black feathers and he closed his eyes.

Remembering how he had recently been depleted of his entire magical supply, he was suddenly suspicious of his ability to perform magic so easily so quickly. He focused on his magical presence and noticed more than half of it was being supplied by some outside force. Loki descended back into the forest, not too far from the class but out of hearing distance. He transformed back into his regular form and got into a meditative position, trying to figure out what was supplying the magic. He followed the wispy strands of non concentrated power all the way to the castle he had seen earlier. What a coincidence! A magic source willing to supply him right there! It must have been the cause of his soft landing and ability to run straight. Loki chastised himself for not noticing earlier his regained strength.

How can I use this to my advantage? He thought. He remembered all of the small children in matching outfits - _uniforms?_ - and how they had been following the adult. They had been clutching dangerous looking books and half of them seemed positively enthralled by whatever the big man had been yelling about while the other half looked as if they would rather be anywhere but there. _So, a school I suppose?_ Loki mused. Well, a school for magicians, he assumed. If a school was supplying Loki with magic, then he must join the school. It was a plausible idea, shape shift into his younger self and use a duplicate to imitate his mother. Magic some fake transcripts like the ones he remembered seeing on his last visit to Midgard. There was a story behind that, but not one he was partial to telling.

Well, it's better than hiding out in a forest until he regained his strength. Changing his form from the eagle horse, Loki turned back to himself before shrinking his clothes and his body. He figured the least amount of changes he made, the easier it would be to keep up the glamour. He left his hair long and curly but planned to smooth it back when he had the chance. He looked almost an exact replica of his thirteen year old self, minus his hair being long, sullen face, scrawny, underfed body, and his ragged clothes. He created a duplicate and glamoured her to look like Frigga and teleported the both of them to the doors of the castle.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! If there are any mistakes let me know, R/R**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Hello again! I would have posted this last night but I actually typed it on the car ride back from NY. If there are any mistakes let me know!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Introductions_

"Well mister, Laufeyson? Was it? I would like to humbly accept your transfer to Hogwarts." The old man behind the desk placed the stack of papers the Frigga look-a-like had handed him off to the side and folded his hands together, smiling at Loki with an odd glint in his eye. Loki didn't particularly like the seemingly foolish man, especially when he felt a nudge at his mind barriers. He had let them down and allowed the bearded man to see the fabricated memories of a false childhood. He seemed almost unsatisfied with what he found when he frowned disapprovingly at Loki. "We will announce your arrival later this evening at supper, where you will be sorted into a house. The houses include Gryffindor, for the brave, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, Ravenclaw, for the intelligent, and Slytherin, for the cunning. Until then you may choose your class subjects that you would like."

He continued explaining the class schedules and other important pieces of information to Loki and Frigga look-a-like. After he finished, he led Loki and the Frigga look-a-like to an empty room where Loki could choose his classes in peace and continued leading Frigga toward what Loki found out to be the front of the school. The duplicate dispelled when the old man, Dumb Door or something of the sort, closed the schools front doors. Receiving the duplicates memories, Loki found that she had been told to get certain items and bring them to him by the end of the day. He called forth another duplicate and fashioned this one to look like a regular mortal and teleported him to this "Diagon Alley" place.

About thirty minutes later, a stern looking woman opened the door and spoke with a very prim, Scottish burr. "Come with me, please, Mr. Laufeyson. I shall escort you to the Great Hall, where your sorting is to be held. Your mother returned with your items and they will be transported to your room once we place you in a dorm."

Loki didn't reply verbally, but raised himself from his chair and rounded up his filled out papers. He placed them in her thin, outstretched hand and followed her to an empty room. She handed him a set of black, plain robes and ordered him to change and quickly left the room, locking the door. He could hear from behind large doors, opposite the doors the stern woman had just locked, the booming voice of the Headmaster on the other side. When he heard him speak of a transfer from Drumstrang, a school in Scandinavia Loki had heard of a long time ago when he had went to Midgard with Thor, the doors in front of him opened wide.

The room he gazed upon had four long tables laid with glittering golden goblets, plates, and other things. At the tables sat hundreds of curious faces, ages ranging from eleven to seventeen. The magical presence of each student almost knocked Loki over, but he managed to block it out. Unfortunately, this led to him also blocking out the castles influence in supplying his magic. He felt better than he had when he had first gotten out of his cell but not by much. He swayed on his feet and hoped the gathering of pondering faces would assume it was the result of some form of social anxiety. Above the children were thousands of lit candles, something Loki wasn't happy about, considering when candles melted they tended to drop wax. The ceiling was utilizing some form of magic to create the illusion of it being open to the sky, a dark sky filled with brilliantly glistening stars. At the top of the hall there was a long table where a multitude of adults sat. Loki could accurately conclude that these were the teachers.

He noticed a lone stool in the front of the hall with a raggedy old hat sitting on it. His lip curled in disgust at the foul thing and curled even further when he found out he was expected to place it on his head. _There could be lice swimming in that cesspool of dandruff and filth from these disgusting mortal children_, he snarled to himself. He walked, stumbling, to the hat and silently charmed his hair to not take in any sort of filth. He discovered that the slight charm took a lot more power than he had wanted and found his head spinning. He sat on the bench lethargically and allowed the hat to be placed on his head by the woman from earlier.

_Hmmm, please put down your mental barriers_, Loki heard. He obliged, letting the hat look at his fabricated memories that he had shown the Headmaster. He had used a mortal version of his own life, making it seem like he was a pure-blood wizard who had been adopted by Odin and Frigga, also pure-bloods. He had made slight changes to things like scenery but not much to anything else. The hat searched for a few more moments before bellowing out _SLYTHERIN_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry entered the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron at his side, and sat in his usual seat. He was starving and completely ready for the delicacies Hogwarts had to offer for dinner. He was growing increasingly agitated by the second though, when it seemed the food was taking longer than normal to appear, as was Ron if his moans were any testament. His agitation morphed into curiosity, though, when Dumbledore stood up to the podium to speak. He tapped a few times to gain everyone's attention and bellowed out in a voice louder than seemed possible for such an old man.

"Greetings students and teachers. This evening we will be having a special guest join us. He will be transferring in all the way from Drumstrang, please welcome Loki Laufeyson!"

The doors to the picture room swooped open to allow a, what Harry assumed to be, thirteen-year-old boy with scraggly, long, curly, black hair. He was wearing the regular black robes the first years getting sorted wear. He looked too thin to be healthy with a sullen face and dark bags under his eyes. He had brilliant green eyes that were only matched by Harry's own. He swayed for a minute before staggering towards the stool with the sorting hat on it. He seemed incredibly weak and weary and it was unsettling. His lip curled in disgust at the ratty old hat in a decidedly Slytherin like manner. Mcgonagall placed the hat atop his head without verbal protest and he relaxed his face into an unamused expression.

After a few seconds the hat yelled _SLYTHERIN_ and the table of the cunning cheered. He raised himself shakily from the stool, closing his eyes briefly and steadying himself, before walking to the cheering table. He examined the table for a minute before finding a seat right next to Malfoy. _Pansy must be sick_, he mused when he didn't see the pig-nosed girl anywhere at their table.

"What do you supposed the deal is with that, mate?" Ron asked. Harry just shook his head, still staring at the Slytherin table. The black-haired boy, Loki, was making idle chatter with a disgruntled Malfoy. Loki smirked maliciously and looked right into Harry's eyes. Harry quickly shot his eyes to the food that had suddenly appeared and began to pile it on his plate.

"All the way from Drumstrang? At this time in the year? We've only had one week of school," Hermione spoke absently. Harry looked back at the unhealthy looking boy and noticed both him and Malfoy were now smirking. He'd have to keep an eye on them.

Loki was slightly startled by how loud the hat had yelled directly into his ear and was thankful when it was removed. A table that exuded pride and sneakiness began cheering and applauding. Loki stood from the stool and felt woozy, closing his eyes to regain his balance. He heading towards the table of cheering students and examined each of their faces. Letting his magical barrier down slightly, he searched for the most powerful wizard of his age at the table. Though he had only let the barriers down enough to feel his own table, he could sense an incredibly powerful source of magic coming from the table of red and gold. He zeroed in on a pale, blonde male who was the third year student who seemed to have the largest magical presence. He noticed an empty space beside him, luckily, and went over and sat down.

The blonde seemed incredibly snooty as he turned his nose up and grabbed some of the food that had appeared on the table. Loki disregarded the food, feeling almost sick from the smell. With how little he had eaten since being imprisoned he couldn't stand the thought of putting anything in his shrunken stomach.

"You look sick," the blonde said offhandedly. Loki scoffed and picked up an already buttered role, placing it on his plate but not touching it.

"Thank you for that expert observation," Loki remarked sarcastically. He smirked at Malfoy's disgruntled expression. Feeling eyes on him, Loki looked directly into eyes almost as green as his own. He knew this was the boy he had felt earlier with the overpowering magical presence. The black-haired boy looked down at the food that had appeared almost instantly. "So, any inside opinions from an experienced student such as yourself?" Loki turned back to Malfoy.

"Stay away from Hagrid, he's an absolute tragedy in and out of the classroom. He's the big, bearded one at the end of the table." Loki looked to see the large man from the forest chatting to a disinterested man with dark greasy hair. "Next to him is Snape, he's our head of house. He teaches potions and hates Gryffindors." Both of the boys smirked then. "He's also my godfather and I've known him for a while so don't worry, he's not as cruel as he looks."

Malfoy continued to give his opinions of each teacher and class while Loki stared desperately at the bread roll he placed on his plate. He knew, medically, he should probably eat at least that or he would never regain his strength. He pinched off a sizable piece of the bread and placed it in his mouth. He relaxed his tense shoulder and closed his eyes, focusing and relishing in the taste of the perfectly baked bread. He wouldn't have noticed the moan that slipped out of him if Malfoy had not commented on it.

"How long has it been since you ate?" He asked incredulously. Loki looked at him and noticed he was staring at Loki, so he shot him a smirk and swallowed the glorious bread. He stopped himself from taking another bite, knowing it would probably make him throw up. He already felt incredibly full and he took a sip of the odd liquid in his cup and deemed it satisfactory, downing the rest of the goblet. Malfoy shook his head at him and went back to his own meal. "Pumpkin juice," he offered when Loki placed the empty goblet back on the table.

"Excuse me, Mr. Laufeyson." Loki was surprised to hear a prude voice behind him say. He turned to see the professor, Snape, covered in billowing robes. He pulled out of them a piece of paper and handed it to Loki. Loki took it and glanced at it, seeing his class list. "I expect you to have impeccable behavior and punctuality as is expected of your other housemates. You will have a bed in Mr. Malfoy here's dorm. Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." He walked back up to the teacher's table and sat next to Hagrid, looking incredibly upset about that.

When everyone finished, Malfoy led Loki down to the dungeons and into their dorm. Loki found the bare minimum of items he needed, not having any other sort of material objects besides his school supplies. The only thing he had was the outfit he had come in, the one he had worn in the cell. Dark green trousers and a lighter green shirt with thick black boots. Not really caring for the outfit, Loki tossed it in the corner of the chest and covered it with his other items. His duplicate self was smart enough to steal him a, ironically, dark green messenger bag. He closed the chest he had been rifling through and sat down on his bed. He laid back and closed his eyes, falling into the best sleep he had in an incredibly, astoundingly long time.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you R/R Flame if you want idc**


	3. Defense Against Blundering Idiots

**A/N: IMPORTANT I am using only Marvel movie universe and NOT THE COMICVERSE I have not read the comics. Loki is influenced by Norse Mythology and this fic WILL have mentions of AT LEAST a few of his children. He is the god of lies and mischief of course he's going to be in Slytherin please don't flame or question it and this might sound directed to a certain reviewer but it's honestly not I'm just trying to ward off any comments like that. They are also not perfectly in character but that is because my view of the characters and their relationships has been so analyzed and deduced by the tumblr universe that I'm not sure what's real and what's not. ALSO I have not seen HP:POA in a very long time and I read the book a really long time ago and do not have it at my disposal at this time so I apologize in advance for the mess up and the incorrect dialogue/chronologicality. I will also be twisting a few of the scenes on purpose but this IS a fanfiction. The DADA scene is purely based off the movies though. Thanks, read at your own risk.**

**NOT AS IMPORTANT: If I sound kind of grumpy it's mostly because I had written a large portion of this chapter and trusted my computer to not save but not delete either and what does it do? Deletes all of it and restarts without my permission. It might also be because I haven't slept in 28 hours (I think?) Plus the sleep I got before that was messed up completely considering I was in the car for 13 hours for it. Slept maybe half. I'm not a very happy camper right now. And I caught my stupid brother's sickness and can hardly talk or breath. Dang I'm being so whiney. Please let me know if there are any mistakes, I'm running on empty and I would appreciate constructive criticism and not straight up rude arrogant flames thank you.**

**All of the references to arts, pottery, hair, and that are all talking about Harry. Loki isn't very good with Midgardian names.**

_Disclaimer: Sorry about the long authors note I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter, please contact J.K. Rowling and Stan Lee for more information._

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Defense Against Blundering Idiots_

Loki's bag rubbed against his thighs as he rushed into his DADA class, following behind other third years that seemed to know where they were going much better than the new 'transfer student'. Loki had been at the school for almost four days and things were going slightly better than planned. So far he had been able to manage taking in some of the school's magical influence without being overwhelmed by the pure vastness of student's magical presences and found himself able to walk up and down the moving stairs without hurling the little bits of food he ingested. It was a feat he was quite proud of, having just broken out of a magic blocking cell. He hadn't expected to retain his magical control as easily as he did, but he didn't necessarily not have faith in himself. It was always Thor who had spoken highly of his sorcery but Loki had been reluctant to show it off. Loki had also, since gaining more magic essence, been able to ingest more than a small bite of roll at dinner. He now enjoyed full rolls and other small treats at dinner and fruits at breakfast. He rarely ate lunch and most often spent that time in the library reading up on Midgards magical history. It was quite interesting and he was honestly surprised the students seemed so unwilling to learn about it.

Upon entering the classroom, Loki noticed no chairs or desks and a large, dark cabinet placed in the front of the classroom. A young man with too much stress stood off to the side, with premature lines on his face, grey-speckled, light-brown hair, tattered clothes, and tired eyes. Loki, on the first day, had to pause a minute in the doorway when he felt the odd magical presence of the man. It was decidedly normal, he had concluded, until he notice it wasn't his magic, _it was his blood_. Loki could recognize that _utterly powerful __**feeling**_ anywhere. It was the feeling he got around his son, Fenrir. A wolfish feeling that you could almost **_smell _**if you didn't smell his fur first. The man, though, did not look like a wolf as Fenrir did and this made Loki suspicious._ What connection could this man possibly have with wolves?_ he wondered.

"Hello, class, and welcome back to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Loki had immediately taken notice to the mans name on the first day of class. Remus Lupin. Remus, brother of Romulus, had fought for the control of Rome. The two brothers had been raised by wolves. Lupin, Latin for "wolf-like". Curious, definitely curious. Loki was quickly distracted once again when the man walked over to the cabinet. "In here, we have a Boggart. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart does?"

A few students raised their hands, most of them too lazy or unwilling to offer an answer. The boy Lupin picked was chubby and awkward, a common trait amongst thirteen-year-olds, who seemed incredibly nervous. For what Loki wasn't sure yet.

"A B-boggart sir takes the form of a p-person's greatest f-fears," his mouth fumbled out.

"Very good Mr. Longbottom," and the boy looked pleased at the praise. "A Boggart is a dark creature that commonly hides in small dark spaces, like this cabinet here. When released, it will choose the nearest person and turn into their greatest fears in an attempt to stun them. It is often used by the enemy as a tool of spite, escape, or attack. They can be very useful and very dangerous." Loki considered the option of taking the Boggart with him as a weapon. Wolf-Man surly made it sound useful against those Loki didn't particularly like _(Thor. The Avengers. S.H.E.I.L.D. Basically everyone else to exist)_. "To defeat a Boggart you must turn him into something funny and banish your fears. This is done by the charm 'Riddikulus'. Come on, class, say it with me. Riddikulus!" Most of the students chanted the last word from him, and Loki heard towards the back Draco murmur something along the lines of this 'class is ridiculous'.

The Slytherins were an interesting bunch, Loki mused. He was very displeased to learn that many of them were bigoted, snobby, fools with too much of Mummy and Daddy's money. Being a Frost Giant, Loki understood what it felt like to be hated and looked down on for something you couldn't control. He could still remember Thor's hateful words and Odin's tales, all of the villagers speaking to their children, warning them to watch out for Frost Giants. He didn't consciously know he was a Jotun, but he sure did feel it. Their spiteful attitudes towards muggle-borns and half-bloods was truly disparaging and Loki would have to excuse himself whenever they spoke of such things. He knew if he stayed he would have dissolved into a fit of fury and rage and brought about Ragnarok right then.

Loki was incredibly pleased with their willingness and eagerness to defend themselves and their housemates. Being the house that is looked down on, they tended to form a very closed, cold, tight nit sort of family. It was odd and yet pleasant. They weren't nice to each other by any means, but if you insulted one, you insulted the whole. Besides, what family doesn't pick on their own? He remembered Thor and his friends in their younger, and admittedly their older, years when they would tease Loki to no end. He had loved his brother though. Of course, none of that mattered now, especially since Thor wasn't his brother. He was of Asgard and Loki was of Jotenheim. Thor was mad to even speak to him, to beg him to come home was madness. What had he been thinking? Such foolishness. To think...

No! This is fools thought! Loki dispelled the discomforting train of thought and listened to the Wolf-Man speak once again. They had apparently formed a line at some point, with Loki smack dab in the middle, right in front of the black-haired boy with the green eyes, glasses, and absolutely overpowering magical presence. Now that Loki could analyze it better, he found the presence to be somehow detached from the boy, almost as if he had two presences entirely. The larger, more powerful presence, seemed soaked in evil, something not too common in magical presences. Normally you only felt the magic, but this was different entirely. Loki would have to investigate this oddity when he had the time.

Right now, Wolf-Man was opening the cabinet and a dark, swooping material swung out and almost immediately turned into the fear of the boy standing in the front of the line. Longbottom or some such name. Frighteningly odd names they have here on this planet. Longbottom? Pottery? Mcgoogle? Dumb Door? _No, it's Dumbledore_, he told himself. He could never seem to get the name to stick in his head, or any name really. He was almost certain all of those were wrong. _Oh well_, he thought. _Not like I'll need to know their names for long._

Professor Snape, a professor Loki actually liked, blinked, angry. He began walking towards Longbottom before the boy shouted "Riddikulus!" and the Professor was wearing unflatteringly woman-like clothes. Loki didn't necessarily understand the humor in such as he had never seen clothes like this before and didn't find pleasure in his head of house's humiliation. He glared at the foolish boy as he passed, causing him to shudder in fear. Loki relished that shudder, it was what he lived for, but he was incredibly disheartened when he smiled wide after seeing the boy who likes to make pots. He didn't need to turn around to see that the pottery boy was smiling a most likely sickly charming smile of encouragement. It disgusted Loki, but what was he to do about it?

Fear after fear came and went. Many turned into silly things that Loki couldn't find himself laughing at. He was completely lost on many of the jokes significance and was hopelessly confused when the giant spider was suddenly flailing on small wheels. Loki was positively disgusted when a large creature appeared, looking like his dear serpent child Jörmungandr, was humiliated in the same way many of the other creatures were.

When Loki found himself standing at the front of the line, he pulled out a small wooden stick he had conjured as a wand of sorts. He had not wanted to waste the money and time on getting a wooden stick to channel his magic when he was perfectly capable of doing so without one. The stick imitated a wand and Loki only had to make his magic visible, something they were taught to avoid on Asgard, and send it out from the illogical creation. A staff would have been a much more preferable option and Loki didn't see the need to form an attachment to such a fragile piece of wood when he could go and steal Gungnir from Odin or the Chitauri Scepter _(which had given him __**so much power**__)_ from Thanos.

He raised the pointless stick and waited for the mess to take shape. What he saw stunned him so much, he almost dropped his stick and fled the room. Thanos stood there, blood splattered on his face and all down his body, a horrifying red painting. In his left hand he held the severed, bleeding head of Thor. His face was stuck forever in a terrified trance, his dead eyes wide open for the entire class to see. In his right hand he gripped the head of Frigga in a similar state. He stood, foot perched, on the broken, bloodied form of Loki in his Jotun skin who looked almost begging, pleading for something. Something Loki knew he wanted far too much. Red eyes flooded with pain, his bloody, shredded fingernails tore at Thanos' legs in a desperate attempt to get that _something_. It was one of the most horrifying scenes he had ever had the misfortune of seeing, and the other classmates seemed to think so too, if their screams and gasps of horror were anything to go on. Loki felt like throwing up and crawling into a whole and dying. Dying like he had wanted to before the Chitauri, before Thanos, before the scepter and the Tesseract, before, before, before. He heard, almost as a distant echo, a voice in his head whispering threateningly _you will long for something as sweet as pain._

Loki swallowed, throat dry, before remembering where he was. He was surrounded by thirteen year old children who had probably never seen such a gruesome sight. He had never been one to give in to his fears, especially not illusions. It was silly to overreact so quickly. Loki, fast as flash, regained his bearings and shouted, voice strong, "Riddikulus!"

The image morphed into a circus scene, Thanos changed into a smiling clown that began juggling the plastic balls that were once heads. Loki laughed darkly in triumph and smirked his way to the back of the line. The others, stunned, watched as the clown changed into a dark creature. It was not all too unlike the being that had first burst out of the closet. The boy who didn't look hairy, but seemed to be in secret, stumbled away from the dark creature. He seemed to be stunned at Loki's Boggart and at his own and didn't react. The Wolf-Teacher stepping in though, the Boggart quickly changing into a full moon - a fairly strange fear to have - and he "Riddikulus"ed it into a balloon which blew out back into the closet. The class stayed silent in horror of everything that had happened so quickly when the Wolf-Man spoke up.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. Class dismissed."

Loki was headed straight for bed when he was rudely interrupted. He relaxed slightly, though, when he realized it was his housemate Draco. The blonde boy was one of the snootiest and pettiest of the whole lot of Slytherins, but Loki greatly respected his power and his intelligence. You didn't see many smart and skilled people as often as you should and Loki found it refreshing in the snobby, spoiled prince of Slytherin. He also could identify with Draco's subconscious need for attention, something Loki had struggled with throughout his childhood. Being the child to powerful parents, and ones that didn't truly care about you at all, had a large impact on the way one progressed. Without the proper attention being supplied from the parents, a child is likely to search elsewhere for that special spark you could see in a person's eyes. A spark that said, "I'm interested in what you're saying and I want to hear more." A spark that could sooth you as quickly as it could break you. It was a devilish thing, to need such attention, and many found the desire quite pathetic. Loki had to agree when he thought about himself, but easily said 'nay' when it came to Malfoy. His desire to be so basically and wholly _Slytherin _obviously stemmed from a deep seeded desire to make his parents, who were dark wizards, proud. Though Slytherin is not in and of itself a dark or evil house, at the present time they were filled with raving pure-bloods that felt thy deserved better than others. What else is Draco to do then adapt that same mentality?

Loki would admit he pitied Malfoy if not for the knowledge that he identified with him so much. Loki is not a self-pitying man by any means and if you pity those like you, there is hardly a difference. Loki could relate to Draco, could sense his desires as easily as he could his own. It was so plain in everything he did, he wondered how no one had mentioned such behavior before. Loki dismissed the thoughts when Draco began talking.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Loki wasn't too keen on answering, but knew he would be pestered into oblivion should he not.

"That was someone I knew. From Scandinavia. He doesn't truly look like that, but that's how I always imagine him. He was holding the heads of my adoptive brother and mother. It's a long story and one I do not wish to delve into. Please leave me in peace. I must retire to bed as it is late." Loki shrugged off Malfoy's almost insulted look with slight distaste. He was pleasantly surprised, though, when he showed such concern for Loki's health.

"Loki, it's supper. You shouldn't miss it. I know you don't eat much and it shows, you're always tired or dizzy. If it continues I'll suspect you have an eating disorder." If he had not said it with such concern, Loki would have thought it to be a joke. "You don't look healthy. Please come to dinner and you can rest afterwards." Loki consented, nodding and following Draco into the Great Hall. They sat and ate for at least twenty minutes and Loki was growing tired when his ears perked at a certain word Pansy, daughter of Parkin, was saying.

"Don't forget about the trip to Hogsmead is tomorrow. Do you guys have your permission slips signed?" The question seemed almost redundant as all of the surrounding children nodded eagerly. Loki nodded as well, knowing he was about to sign his own in Frigga's handwriting when he got back to the dungeons that night.

Loki could feel the searing green gaze of the boy who liked arts and crafts and looked up from his pudding to stare back. He couldn't help but notice how rude this boy was, always staring at Loki in that weird way, like he was trying to figure something out. There was a lot to figure out about Loki, but not anything Harry was going to learn by staring at him. When the potter saw Loki's fierce glare he looked away, face turning red in humiliation at being caught staring. Loki was absently listening to some of the tales this fellow Slytherins were telling him about their previous trips to Hogsmead. They were interesting enough, but Loki was distracted.

Distracted by what? Well if you ask Loki, it surely isn't the image of his Boggart from Defense class. That wasn't even close to the issue. No sirree. When the conversation died down, Loki got up and left the table, heading off to bed so he could enjoy his stay at Hogsmead the next day.

Director Fury was not considered a stupid man. He wasn't commonly crossed and he didn't enjoy people acting like punks. Unfortunately, he had to deal with these issues almost daily. With Stark on the loose with that armour of his, Banner off in who knows where, Clint hiding up in the rafters, though that wasn't too uncommon, Natasha in Scandinavia, Rodgers trying to assimilate into modern society, and Thor completely A.W.O.L., he luckily was free of duties for at least a few hours. He somehow, someway, subconsciously just knew it wouldn't last long, though. And he was proved so completely right that it was almost frightening.

"Stanley, keep the radars o-" Fury had been directing when he was rudely interrupted. Out of nowhere, A large and very blonde man crashed through the helicariers ceiling. It was, luckily, in the water at the time so the destruction of property didn't cause them to lose all breathable air due to air pressure.

"SWEET BABY JESUS, Thor! What in God's name do you think you're doing? That's at least a few hundred dollars right there! We're going to have to repair that before we can go airborne again. What is so important you could not knock on my mother effin door!?" Fury was, understandably, pissed. He called in a few repair man to get right on the break in the ceiling before going back to the agitated, and seemingly impatient Thor.

"Fury! There has been a great battle waged on Asgard. My brother was freed, unknowingly, from Prison. I fear he may be headed back to Midgard. I've come to warn you and your forces. I must return to Asgard immediately. Farewell, my friend." Thor still spoke with his exuberant tone, even in desperation.

"Thor! Wait!" Fury had tried to call after him but Thor was already spinning his mighty Mjolnir before throwing it up and creating another break in the Helicariers ceiling.

Fury found himself sighing in exasperation and placing his head in a hand. Agent Hill walked over to the fallen debris and shot Fury a confused look. He shook his head and walked away, already calling out to Staley, "Set our radars to search for spikes of Loki magic." He was too tired to be scientific.

* * *

**A/N: Please excuse the random psychoanalysis or whatever of Draco? I have no idea where that came from. R/R thanks!**


	4. Sirius about Quidditch

**A/N: Ok what the holy heckity heck hecking heck? My page breaks aren't showing up. I'll fix it from now on sorry. I apologize also for anything saying chapter 4 was out I reposted chapter three as chapter four and then deleted the old chapter three because I had made some huge mistakes so here's chapter four officially. I might decided to put in some slash but I'm not going to do any official pairings and it prob won't be between a hp char and a marvel char. Maybe some random 1 night stands idk not Draco Loki they're just bffs. ALSO REGARDING THE DEMENTORS I take the darkness that they bring as a perceived darkness not like it literally becomes dark. I figure it brings depression and everything just seems dark when you're depressed so instead of actual darkness it'll be like that. Hope you understand that better than I do. And also Loki is Jotun so he doesn't get cold because they bring actual cold not perceived cold so that's how it is.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor. Especially not Marvel or Harry Potter. Talk to Jk Rowling or Stan Lee._

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Sirius about Quidditch_

Scratches on the other end. "S-s-sir? I-...gone too de-" The connection broke, static filled the communicator before it came back. "Drumstrang s-s-school of m-c" It glitched madly for a moment, the only sound heard were random syllables and letters. "We nee-in Scottl-d. I-i-it...Fur-... Romanov out." Almost mockingly, the last two words were incredibly clear from the communicator.

Director Fury threw down his communicator, but not hard enough to break it. Romanov didn't seem to be in too much trouble and she was scheduled to be picked up at six in three days. They'll have to discuss whatever mumbled garbage she had tried to tell him over the communicator then. Fury turned right.

"Stanley! Stop playing that stupid galaga game! Where are we at on Loki?" Stanley jumped, quickly exited out of the game and opened up one of the scanners.

"Sir we haven't really gotten anywhere, he hasn't shown up." Stanley looked over at Fury and the eyepatched man frowned disapprovingly. He strut down towards another group of computers to see what data he could scrounge up.

"We're screwed aren't we." Even though Fury hadn't really expected an answer, Hill's affirmative next to him wasn't really that startling.

* * *

Loki didn't enjoy fun. He could have fun but he couldn't enjoy it, professionally speaking. He could get caught up in the moment and suddenly find himself having fun, unable to stop it, but he does not seek it out nor necessarily create it. This Hogsmead trip was one of those times. He was getting caught up in the fun that he did not create, but wasn't motivated to rescind. Loki, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were buying things at the multiple shops with Crabb and Goyle trailing along behind their blonde haired friend. Loki tried to imitate a thirteen year old child as well as he could, which, admittedly, wasn't very good, but he couldn't very well sit at Hogwarts with nothing to do when he had such a fabulous opportunity. He didn't get anything, making sure his rich friends didn't realize he was poor in his present state with very little to his name and had a knack for theft. It wasn't until they walked into a treats store that Loki began stuffing his pockets. He made sure to swipe as little as possible and as swiftly and quietly as possible. There was one very close call where the bushy haired genius girl who had two bags full of candy had watched him place a chocolate frog in his pocket. She seemed ready to call him out on it until a red-headed, freckled boy came bouncing up to her. She seemed to drop the whole issue of Loki's kleptomania then when she turned back and he was gone.

They had stopped to grab some butterbears and a lunch before they all headed back to Hogwarts and Loki feigned not being hungry but Pansy insisted, even paying for his meal for him. He was very grateful for that and couldn't help thinking how if she were a little less pug-nosed she'd be quite pretty. He also thought about how maybe if she was a little nicer she'd have more girlfriends and things. She was almost like Sif, hung out with all males and was completely rude to everyone but those already friends with her.

Draco and Loki found themselves walking alone, besides Crabb and Goyle of course, down the streets. They chatted and listened to the two big buffoon's arguing behind them. Their feet crunched against snow as they continued to walk, white flecks sticking to their clothes and melting against their fair cheeks. They walked alone, quietly, for quite some time before they had to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

On the way back, Loki found himself popping Bertie's every flavoured bean or whatever their name is. He had snatched a pack off the shelves and would examine them before eating. Whenever Loki would find a disgusting flavoured bean, he'd hand it to Draco. He couldn't help but smile whenever Draco would spit out a bean and glare at Loki. With Loki's advanced Jotun smell, he could determine the flavour of every bean once he pulled it out of the packet.

"Why is it that every bean I get is disgusting, and all of yours seem fine?" Loki just laughed.

It wasn't until they approached Hogwarts that Loki got a strange feeling. Once inside, Loki slunk away from the other Slytherins on their way to the dungeons and followed his instincts. He found himself in a tower when he saw a large gathering of students. They seemed jumpy and Loki quickly went invisible. He crept up behind the students and saw a crudely torn painting on the wall of some sort of room. All of the students surrounding the painting were wearing the Gryffindor colours and Loki accurately assumed that the painting was the entrance to their common room. After a few minutes of observing, he discovered that this 'Sirius Black' man had broken into Hogwarts. Loki, of course, had no clue whatsoever who this Black fellow was, and he didn't find it too unsettling. The school was not as impenetrable as they thought it was and their ignorance to this would be their downfall.

Loki didn't find anything interesting after this discovery and made his way back to the dungeons. It wasn't long after that Professor Snape burst in, ordering all of the students up and out. As one, they shuffled down to the Great Hall, where they were ordered to sleep as the teachers searched the premises. Loki felt this unnecessary and decided to also search. He was much more likely to find something than these imbecilic magical professors. He excused himself to the restroom and duplicated himself. Turning invisible, he rushed to find the Gryffindor rooms again. The duplicate went back to the Great Hall to make nice with Draco and his "friends". Using one of his charms he learned on Asgard, he searched for any close presences. He humored the idea that maybe it would only pick up Asgardians but dismissed it when he felt the presence of the older woman from before. Mcgoogly or some sort of name.

It wasn't until he reached the classroom of one Professor Lupin that he found anything interesting. Though clouded, Loki could smell the canine in the air. The scent of dogs had always interested Loki, they smelled almost lighter, sweeter, than his son. It was easier on the nose, most definitely. It was less of a sense and more of a pleasant feeling, as with most animals, when around them. He wondered why he would smell dogs near a Professor's classroom and would have dismissed it had he known it was not the smell of the Wolf-Man. He stepped closer to the wooden door, its handle a cold brass knob, plain and indistinct. Grasping it within his thin, childish hands, Loki prepared to open the door when it turned beneath his fingers. The Wolf-Man stepped out of room, Loki jumping back against the far wall in alarm. He closed the door behind him and locked it with a small key. He sniffed the air and looked in Loki's direction, pulling out his wand.

"Homenum Revelio," he whispered. Loki had remembered hearing of the spell in one of his classes and would have been alarmed if he were human. Fortunately, the spell did not reveal Jotuns and Loki was safe. The Wolf-Professor walked away in a swift manner, pushing his thin wand up his sleeve and shaking out his coat. Loki let out the breath he was holding and pushed back his still curly hair. He had decided to let it stay curly and long, as he didn't want it to be ruined further and had yet to get any hair products for it that met his standards.

Loki could remember when he was this age and Frigga would brush and smooth his hair for him every night and every morning. Being back in his child form, he almost felt himself missing her touch. Now he would never feel her touch again, for he had screwed it up as he does everything else. He screwed up destroying Jotunheim, he screwed up taking over Midgard, getting the tesseract, and killing the Avengers, he had screwed up everything. Now what was he to do? When he regains his health and magic, where would he go? Try taking over Midgard and failing again? Go home to people who never wanted him in the first place? Go back to prison? No, he would have to come up with a better plan. One he would have to worry about later, for Dumbly door man was rushing down the halls in his direction. Loki easily replaced himself with his duplicate illusion who then dissipated into nothingness. Loki dreamed of terrible things that night.

* * *

Soon after the Sirius Black incident, Loki found himself positively enthralled with the mortal, magical sport Quidditch. He didn't participate and found the idea of riding around on cleaning supplies incredibly ridiculous, but could appreciate the intelligence and skill required to play. Loki went to most of the games he could fit into his schedule and found himself at a game pitting the brave Gryffindors against the loyal Hufflepuffs. The crafty boy who enjoyed staring at Loki was the Gryffindors seeker and was a pretty good on at that. Loki had watched them practice, invisible of course, and had noticed as much.

It wasn't until this particular match that something went horribly wrong. Loki was in the stands, enjoying the game, when the snitch appeared. The small golden ball flew up into the clouds and Pottery followed. The Hufflepuff seeker noticed and followed him into the clouds. Loki watched as they flew up and out of sight before feeling very strange. It was seemed to become dark, but it was a strange darkness. Light did not leave and darkness did not come. It just suddenly was **dark**. A darkness that could drive a person mad with depression. Loki thought of all of the darkness he had seen in his life and all of the absolute heartache and pain he experienced. He remembered every bad thought or feeling he ever had, every bad memory was dragged to the surface.

It was too much. He didn't know what caused it but he just wanted it to _go away._ For all the pain and the hurt to _leave. _To leave him alone. Alone as he was now that he had lost everything he ever had. His so called "family" who never really loved him, the friends that were never really his, the power that was taken as easily as it was given. He realized something then, he never really had anything. He was just a runt Jotun, left out to die, who had been taken in to a house to be used for Odin's selfish desires. A stolen relic who didn't belong in the Odin house with all of their golden light and all of his bleak darkness. They were beautiful and he was nothing. Deserved everything he had been given. Deserved to die and he couldn't even do that right.

Loki came back to reality and noticed he was being lifted from his seat in the stands by Draco, who had come with him to the match. Draco looked at him worriedly, like a friend would. Loki didn't deserve friends, especially not ones like Draco. He may be a snobbish prude but he was kind when it mattered. He paid attention and didn't brush him off as if he was some sort of leech like Thor and his friends had in their youth. Loki watched Draco's lips move without hearing what he said as an unbearable weight hit him. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to do anything. He wanted to die. Draco tugged him up though and managed to get him off of the stands before Loki simply collapsed. Before doing so, he watched as many large black beings, looking just like the thing Potter boy's Boggart had turned into, swoop down and attack the students. As his eyes shut, an impossibly white light pushed them away.

* * *

A stunningly attractive young woman stepped out of a still running helicopter, curly red hair a mess and clothes in disarray. She walked in impossibly high black stiletto shoes that clacked against the pavement of the top of the helicarrier as she walked swiftly to director Fury's office. She shoved passed the various S.H.E.I.L.D. agents with a purpose and went directly into the Director's office.

"Sir, we've got a problem," she said curtly. The director sighed in annoyance and pulled his hands together.

"What is it this time."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks R/R read above note to answer some questions you might have.**


	5. It's Almost Christmas

**A/N: AAHH! FORgot to mention that Harry Potter time is different because I need the time streams to correlate so it's happening the same year as when avengers happens. I'm not putting a modern twist because I'm lazy. I'd also like to stress that this is based off of the movies Thor and the Avengers and the Thor 2 trailer with a little bit of actual Norse Mythology - keep that in mind. The reason they don't know that the power surges are what they are is because during the time where they would have found out what they are there was too much going on and the computers were working overdrive and didn't pick it up. It makes sense, trust me. I CANNOT REMEMBER IF DRACO STAYS AT HW OR GOES HOME FOR CHRISTMAS so I'm keeping him at school. And Blaise. Ummmmmm I'm suddenly making Pansy lesbian. I said girlfriend meaning just a regular friend but then I decided why not and now she's lesbian! It's not even really a big thing at all though I mention her once and not even her name so if you're not into that just pretend it's a friend that's a girl.**  
**I AM AMERICAN I KNOW THAT LOKI'S COINS ARE OFF I DID THAT ON PURPOSE HE DOESN'T USE MONEY THE ONLY REASON HE KNOWS IS BECAUSE OF THE PEOPLE'S MINDS HE SEARCHED. HE JUST ISN'T REMEMBERING CORRECTLY BECAUSE THAT WAS LIKE HALF A YEAR AGO OR WHATEVER.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, for more info contact J. K. Rowling and Stan Lee (Marvel)_

* * *

_Chapter 5 - It's Almost Christmas_

"I wan't rock and roll!" Tony Stark could be described by many as arrogant, narcissistic, rude, and a genius. Said Stark revels in such praise. He currently could be found testing a prototype Iron Man Suite above the fine city of Manhattan. The suit was much like his other versions with a few minor improvements. Tony found the suit to be turning out much better than he had hoped, with a fantastic turning radius and a larger power source. It seemed to be a success.

_Seemed_ to.

Tony was headed, top speed, toward whatever was in front of him when his power went completely dark and he couldn't see in front of him.  
"Jarvis? Status report?" Tony's rock and roll music shut off and his screen went dark but the thrusters remained powered, pushing him straight forward. He began slowing his suit, in preparation for landing, when he encountered a problem.

"What the hell?" His suit crashed through some sort of wall and Tony shut off the power immediately. The suit's momentum kept him flying forward where he crashed through some sort of electric appliances. He flailed in hopes of stopping himself but didn't halt until he had rolled a good ways away. Ripping off his helmet, he noticed he had landed in the helicarier. This turned out to be not as lucky as he thought when an angry man with an eye patch came towards him, fuming.

"This is the third time someone had smashed through these walls in week. I have had it with these mother effin' heroes thinking they can barge into my helicarier with so much as a 'sorry'! No! Stark, you are cleaning this mess up yourself or paying for it out of your own pocket! I am through!"

Stark chuckled and lifted himself out of the suit which opened when the emergency deploy was activated.

* * *

Loki awoke from fitful unconsciousness to the light of morning streaming in through the windows. Loki sat up, long hair in frizzy waves down his back. He smoothed it down with his hands and pulled his fingers through to attempt to tame it to no avail. Hearing a low murmur on his right, he turned. At least three beds down Loki saw a gathering of students and almost felt self-pitying for his lack of company. Loki honestly felt like absolute crap. Not as achy as he did in prison but mentally was just as bad. He felt like killing himself if he was to be truly honest, almost like he did when he gripped his staff over the destroyed bi-frost, hanging on for dear life and his father rejected him _again_. Loki laid back down, head hitting his pillow with a soft_ thump_ and resigned himself to planning out his death in all the ways he figured possible. This, unfortunately, only caused him to feel even more disgusted with himself.

The doors to the infirmary banged open as a panting Draco and Blaise flung themselves inside. Loki sat up and watched them attempt to collect themselves. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips as he observed them glare at the huddle of Gryffindors who turned to stare at the two. They stood up straight and swiftly walked to Loki's bed. Draco pulled out a wrapped bar of _something_ from his robes and handed it over to Loki, who gratefully took the treat. He greedily unwrapped the bar to find chocolate, which he gobbled down immediately, trusting Draco enough that it was safe. Loki felt himself grow happier and just plain better after he swallowed the sweet delicacy and almost moaned in delight.

"When you fainted at the quidditch game I almost had a heart attack. The only other person to have that reaction to the Dementors was Harry, and he's in that bed over there," he said, pointing to the group of people crowded around a bed. Some of them were still watching the Slytherins, but they looked away when the three boys turned to stare back.

Loki lifted himself off of the bed, throwing the covers from around his legs and noticed he was thankfully still in his shoes. "Let's get out of here before the oaf wakes up. He is always staring at me and I find it incredibly uncomfortable. I'd rather he not see me here. He can learn from his nosy friends what happened so let's go." Draco and Blaise nodded and the three hurried out of the room just as the black-haired pottery kid woke.

* * *

Black Widow stood, relatively relaxed in her skin tight, practical suit with her comfortable and also practical black boots. She watched as a helicopter descended, it's propellers spinning madly. Natasha's fiery red hair blew about her face in protest to the strong winds but she stood firm and unmoving. She watched as a blond man jumped from the helicopter before it flew off again. The blond man spotted Natasha almost immediately and took long strides to get to where she stood on the landing pad of the helicarier. Natasha considered him somewhat of a friend. Maybe just a very good acquaintance. Captain America was someone she respected and he respected her, and that was perfect grounds for a mutual friendship.

"Hello Captain, nice to see you made it safely," Natasha said, smiling politely.

Steve grinned at her and said "nice to see you, ma'am. You stick out like a sore thumb in all of that black."

Her lips quirked up into a smile and she shook her head. Natasha walked with Steve into the helicarier and into the conference room where Stark already sat, waiting in one of the chairs. Stark was the only occupant but he was currently fiddling with a small electronic gadget that neither Steve nor Natasha would be able to figure out. He slipped it into his pocket as the two entered the room and smiled contemptuously at them, typical Tony Stark. His smile turned dubious when he noticed the missing scientist and Norse god from their little club.

"Banner's whereabouts are currently undisclosed because of matters that are none of your damn business." Fury strode in at the perfect moment, answering the silent question between them. "Everyone listen up because I'm only saying this once.

"There has been a battle on Asgard and Loki escaped. He is believed to be either headed to or on Earth but our scanners have yet to pick up a sign of him or his magic. What our scanners have found are multiple influxes of foreign power, ones not of this world. They're scattered but seem to be heading Westward. They started appearing in New York and are currently appearing in areas like Bulgaria, Romania and Russia. It started in the beginning of September and it's now December. You know what that means? We've let this go by virtually unchecked for three and a half months. I admit, that's mostly on me, but that's besides the point. Romanov recently went undercover in the Scandinavian area and found some monumental news. There are magical people on Earth. How this flew under the radar for so long is a mystery to us, one that will be solved soon or someone's ass is going to be hanging in my office soon. It seems their magic messes with electronic devices so subtly and quietly that it allows the computers to not pick up any surges in power. This is a major problem if you can guess considering Loki's main skill is magic. We suspect he's hiding out in one of these-"

_**CRASH**_

"IF ONE MORE PERSON CRASHES INTO THIS HELICARIER I WILL PERSONALLY CUT OFF ALL OF YOUR HANDS AND BLEND THEM FOR MY MORNING PROTEIN SHAKE." Fury positively shook with rage as he screamed curses at the buff blond man that had just burst through the walls. It was, of course, Thor and he held Mjolnir in a vice grip in his right hand, a sign of tension.

"Cyclops man, I hear you have a lead on my brother's location? If you could please pardon my previous inadequacies for I was in a hurry and lacked my usual decency I would be eternally grateful. Now, where is Loki?" Thor spoke in a tense voice but was still his usual loud self. The group watched as the Director stewed in fury and they could almost see the steam rising from his bald head. He truly was living up to his namesake.

"Well we've got five out of seven, where's bird-brain?" Stark looked around the room, searching for the missing master archer. The sudden clang of Barton's boots hitting the ground startled only half of the group as Clint dropped down from his nest.

"I've been here the whole time Stark. Now, Fury, please continue." Clint took the chair next to Natasha and watched Fury with rapt attention. The bald man rolled his one eye and continued.

"This underground magical society poses a serious problem. We can't detect Loki's magic if he is hiding here and we hope he either doesn't know this, or isn't on Earth. Romanov has found multiple schools that teach young children to learn this magic and we are going to have to search everywhere possible to find out if Loki is here. Our men are already working on a way to pick up this magic so that we can also find Loki. It will be your job to find what the sporadic power surges are being caused by and stop whatever is going down. I'll leave you to make a game plan, as I have to go get damage repair papers filled out and get workers on this mess you," he pointed at Thor, "have made." Fury stormed out with a huff and left the room in silence.

"Let's get to work," Tony broke the silence with.

* * *

Loki was not excited. Loki was furious, positively outraged. If Loki were to get any angrier, he'd burst into flames! The kitchen refused to serve him Smalahove! It was apparently too _graphic_ for some of the more compassionate students. Honestly, it's just a sheep's head! What's so wrong with that? Complete baby's these magical children are. They also refused to make him Akvavit, as it was not part of the school's offered non alcoholic drinks: Pumpkin Juice. Loki was absolutely enraged! This foolish school dishonored his Scandinavian, Christmas-time tradition! Loki was not technically a Norwegian, but he had enjoyed the dish when he last visited and he was supposed to be a Scandinavian transfer student. What kind of actor would he be if he wasn't vexed?

Loki sat and pouted at the Slytherin table with Draco on his left and Blaise on his right. Pansy was busy preparing for Christmas break, where her family was planning a vacation to the Bahamas. The three boys were obviously jealous of that. Loki was purely jealous of the fact that she had somewhere to go. If Loki were to leave the castle, S.H.E.I.L.D., or an even greater threat, would find him in a heartbeat. Draco and Blaise's families were vacationing without their children this year and there were only troubled by this, and Loki suspected it was not the first time. Loki couldn't sympathize though, for his family never had vacations. It was boring, the life of a young prince.

When Loki had expressed his disappointment with the Hogwarts kitchen he had received less than positive support from the three Slytherins he could stand talking to. Pansy had almost thrown up, Draco had seemed disgusted, and Blaise looked upset, when he explained what Smalahove was. It was very discouraging and Loki decided to let the matter drop, but he had yet to be able to raise his mood. Loki, though at full strength, knew that were he to leave the school he would be attacked almost instantly. He knew the Chitauri and probably that idiot Thor were looking for him and, knowing Thor, he had probably involved their little gang, Avenging or whatever they called themselves.

Loki was ready for the Hogsmead trip they would be leaving for the next day, though. He had signed his own permission form and had finally managed to forge some of those Wizarding coins. He was still at a complete loss as to how they counted them, though. American money was simple, one hundred of the little brownish red ones for one of the papers. Five of them for one little silver coin. ten for one thick silver coins, and twenty-five for the biggest silver coin. Pennies, nickles, dimes, and quarters and the papers were dollars. Loki prided himself in being able to understand such things but the wizarding coins were too random. Also, he lacked the knowledge of a wizarding person, for he had searched the minds of the agents he controlled to learn about the American money. He supposed he'd just ask Draco with the excuse that money is different in Scandinavia.

Loki went to bed that night and woke up

and woke up well rested. He created an illusion of wearing a large green coat that he didn't really need, considering his Jotun heritage, and slipped on some nice black boots. He was immensely grateful that his magic was different than these mortals or he was sure one of them would have been able to see through his illusion by now.

Loki, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and some girlfriend of Pansy were walking through Hogsmead, enjoying themselves as much as the uptight students could. They had eaten and bought too many treats and had all bought gifts for each other. It was a respectable day and the weather wasn't as atrocious as it could have been and for that the group was grateful. There was one bump when Loki was pushed aside by something he couldn't see, or at least was not meant to see. He could tell it was the crafter boy and he considered unveiling him. He had disregarded the foolish child and continued on his way.

It wasn't long until their trip came to an end, something none of them were happy about. They all told their silent goodbyes to the town and went back to Hogwarts with the other students. Soon after they were saying their goodbyes to all of the other students who went on their way home for Christmas with slightly downtrodden attitudes. That night they retired to bed, none of them with happy dreams.

* * *

The name Thanos, for those who knew, could bring a nation to it's knees. He was proud of it too. Nothing could ruin his mood at this moment, not his annoying servant, not his lack of good food, not even the apparent bug infestation on that forsaken planet. Thanos had finally found Loki.

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks. The ending is a little abrupt but whatevs. R/R thaknsk**


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts - Part I

**A/N: For the purpose of this story, I'm setting Winter Break to start at the end of the second week of December. Luckily, if you don't know or want to know what year I decided to set this you won't have to know because luckily the events coincide so perfectly it's scary! Sort of a Spoiler for this chapter but Fun fact, in 1993 and 2013 the full moon both happens on a tuesday the third week of December. In case you were curious! The 14th and the 16th. Yes I do my research!**  
**ALSO the reason Blaise is so willing to play the game is that he doesn't realize it's a muggle game, as he doesn't associate with muggles. In fact, none of them do so none of them realize that their playing a durty muggle game. Since there is a slight magic twist on it, Blaise is none the wiser. As they say, Ignorance is bliss.**  
**Someone requested more Loki and friends so...**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything_

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Welcome to Hogwarts - Part I_

That bloody worthless mortal girl. She was nosy, rude, and pitiful. Greatest witch of her generation? Loki scoffed at the title. What a foolish group of mortals if she was their best asset. They were doomed to fail. And what kind of name was _Hermeyoknee_? Who would doom their child with such a ridiculous name? Mortals, that's who. Loki stalked off from the dinner table, uttering rude words under his breath. That girl and her side-kicks had confronted him with some foolish notion that he was the real Loki from Norse mythology. Well, he was, but that was no business of hers! He had quickly and efficiently shot her down, his superior wit putting her in her place. incompetent mortals.

The Tuesday had gone quite like this: Loki had awoken with the sun, rising in a princely manner, as he'd had drilled into him since adolescence. He washed himself in all the areas he could reach, and dressed himself in relatively formal wear. The school wasn't in session so he was permitted to wear his own clothes. These had been a lovely gift from his Frigga clone, such a wonderful mother. He gathered with his acquaintances in the Slytherin common room and made their way to breakfast. It was a peaceful breakfast, Loki sat with the Slytherins who had stayed behind.

"Hey, Loki, look. Your fanclub has eyes on you again," Blaise said through snickers. Loki turned around slowly to glare at the trio of students who had been a pain in his side his entire stay at the school. The girl and the boy with the glasses had the courtesy to look away, ashamed, but the daft looking red-head continued to watch Loki with narrowed eyes. Loki, being who he was, grabbed a reddish fruit and a knife. He spun back around in his seat, facing the red head and slowly, agonizingly slowly, sunk the knife into the fruit. He lightly squeezed it, letting the juices seep from the cut. He grinned maliciously at the stunned red head before ripping the knife through the fruit and putting on his best glare. The other two, who had seen the interaction, quickly stood up and left, pulling their idiot friend who could hardly move with them.

Loki turned back around and grinned as the group of Slytherins he sat with began laughing. Loki reveled in the attention and placed the ruined fruit on his finished plate. "Merlin's beard, Loki, he looked about ready to faint!" Draco said jovially. Loki rolled his eyes and elbowed the blonde boy. He merely continued laughing.

Their upbeat moods lasted through the day as the group gathered in the common room to play various Wizard games which Loki had a rough understanding of. The chess game was easy enough and he crushed all but Draco at the game. His strategizing wasn't something to be laughed at on Asgard, nor here on Earth, and the destroyed New York testified to it. He did have to admit that he had yet to formulate a worthy plan to conquer the Wizard part of Earth yet. He figured first he'd have to take down this odd Moldy Wart person he overhead some talk about with fear. He was trying to steal Loki's throne, and he couldn't have that.

The heat of the fire was getting to him so Loki pulled up his wavy black hair, which he had quit gelling, into a ponytail. As he moved his knight, he heard some girls squeal at the other side of the room. In surprise (not fear,_ totally_ not fear), Loki glanced at them. They were all staring. At him. Loki could practically see the hearts in their eyes. He quickly turned back to his game in annoyance (not fear, _not fear_) and watched Draco take one of his pawns. It ended up being a very close game, as it always was with them, but Draco still conquered. Loki glared at him as the aristocratic blonde snickered in triumph. Loki figured he'd charm his blankets to stick to his bed later in revenge.

"We should get out more. We live practically underground. Have you ever noticed that?" Blaise questioned, who had been watching their game with an odd sort of intensity. "It's like the other founders didn't want to deal with us so they tossed us underground. Wow. You can't tell me you never noticed that? We live in practically the worst area of the Castle! It's cold and damp and downright disgusting outside of our dorms and common rooms!" Blaise was raising his voice with every sentence and now the entire common room looked at him oddly. "I mean, we're the best house! I shouldn't be living in such squalor. Why do I put up with this? I'm better than those Muggle lovers and Mudbloods! We should be in the best rooms of the castle! But instead, we're cast away like outsiders." Blaise glared at the ground in indignation as his incredibly uncharacteristic outburst hung in the air. Blaise's normally unconfrontational attitude gave it a weight none of them were prepared for. Though it was rudely stated, his argument did have merit. They _are_ living in the worst part of the castle. They lived in the _dungeons_ for Merlin's sake! It was created to hold criminals!

Blaise stood abruptly and practically dragged Draco and Loki outside with him. Loki's immediate instinct was to get out of his hold, but decided to humor the boy. Many of the Slytherins followed behind, wanting to see what exactly Blaise had in mind. It was much to cold to fly and they weren't sure what else there was to do on the school grounds worthy of their time. The moment they exited the doors, the cold hit them literally in the face. Snow was flung in their faces by the light winds and Loki seemed the only one unaffected. That was, until he noticed Blaise hadn't even hesitated in his quest to drag them outside.

"Blaise, quit this foolishness and let us go," Draco almost demanded. Blaise gave him a condescending look and continued until they reached far enough that they had ample space to do as they pleased. The snow was piled high but packed tight enough to allow them to walk over it with their feet sinking in only a foot. It was slightly hard to walk, but Blaise didn't seem to mind. The arrogant boy dropped the two's arms and spun around to face the large group of green and silver clad students of varying ages. Even some of the seventh years had followed in curiosity.

"One of my mother's many husbands once showed me this interesting game." Blaise pulled out his wand and flicked it at some snow, which hopped up from the ground in a perfect sphere and landed in his hand. "You transfigure the snow into these spheres and then," he abruptly threw the snowball and his an unsuspecting fourth year directly in the nose. The girl looked absolutely stunned, but slightly amused. She began laughing, as did her friends as they all took out their wands and created snow balls, took aim, and fired directly at Blaise. The rest of the group took out their wands and scattered, dodging and throwing the snow at each other.

Loki watched amused before he himself was hit in the back of the head._ This is war_, he thought darkly and turned to find out who hit him. It, of course, was Draco, who was sniggering and holding his wand. Loki, in anger, raised his arms, snow balls rising along with them. Draco's faced morphed into one of fear as Loki flung the twenty or so balls of snow directly at him. He, in a stunning display of speed and intelligence, waved his wand and created a wall of snow. Loki did the same and the two waged all out war. Soon, the others were picking sides, some with Loki and the others with Draco. The two fortresses were impressive and finely crafted as the students popped up on both sides, flinging snow at the other.

It must have been an hour or so before other houses joined in the fun. Loki hadn't thought they would, considering they were Slytherins, but suddenly he was spotting flashes of yellow, blue, and red throughout the teams. Snow was flying at top speeds through the air and Loki, even with his jotun abilities, couldn't block them all. The students were covered in snow with rosy cheeks, laughing and enjoying the winter. It was incredibly, how such a simple game could bring people together. Loki had never, in all of his years, thought he would be in this situation. He wasn't going to complain, this had to be the most fun he'd had in years!

Loki spotted his fan club walk past them, gazing in surprise at the camaraderie between the houses. They continued on, heading towards the big man's shack. As the door shut behind him, Loki forgot all about the three weirdest Hogwarts students. The snow war waged for a few more hours before dinner time came and the students headed in, laughing and wiping snow from their hair. Loki thought he spotted the Headmaster watching from a window, an oddly nostalgic smile of his face, but Loki dismissed it. Whether it was the Headmaster or not, Loki didn't feel the need to find out.

The teachers looked stunned when the group of students barged in and sat spread out with their new friends. The Slytherins mostly stuck to their table, but some Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaw students sat with them. The Gryffindors were almost all at the Hufflepuff table, besides the Loki fan club. There were a couple at the Ravenclaw table who chatted amiably. It was lucky that there weren't many students or Loki was sure this wouldn't be possible. Loki sat with Draco and Blaise in their usual spot, but no one really expected different.

"I wish Pansy could have been here for this," Draco mused. Loki scoffed in amusement and Blaise grinned at him. "What?" He asked, oblivious.  
"What, do you have a crush on her?" Blaise said mockingly.

Draco looked almost outraged and denied but Blaise continued his teasing. Loki just grinned at their interactions and continued eating.  
That is, until the three Gryffindors headed to where Loki was seating. He looked at them in annoyance and the freckled boy shrunk a little to Loki's amusement. Loki wasn't surprised at their next words. "Loki," the girl said. "Could we speak with you? Privately?" She glanced firmly at the other Slytherins, as did the other two, the red-head glaring at Draco.

"Oh, bugger off Gryffindorks," Draco spat at them. Loki hushed him and stood, following the three to the unoccupied Gryffindor table, Draco huffing indignantly behind him.

"What is it, I have business I could be attending to," Loki said harshly. The three narrowed their eyes at him and examined him closely. "I didn't come here to be visually dissected, you imbeciles, now if you state your business, I'll be glad to dismiss you and return to people who matter." The three glared harder but the bushy haired girl cleared her throat and began.

"We know," she put simply. Loki gave them another annoyed look and had to hold himself back from impaling the idiots.

"Lovely. It's nice to know you have some brains up there. Now, I'll be on my way now, glad to help," Loki responded with in annoyance. He didn't feel like responding maturely to them and he knew if he acted like he was going to leave, they would finally get out whatever they were trying to tell him.

"Wait!" The boy who liked to make pots shouted when Loki stood and began to leave. Loki stopped, huffed, turned, and promptly sat back down.

"We know that you're Loki," he said. Loki's head almost split in half when he heard that. The stupidity of these three was astounding. How did they even function in the world? Loki was too annoyed to even reply to that and just sat quietly giving them the most annoyed and angered look he could muster.

"What he means is we know you're the real Loki. From the myths. Don't bother denying it, because I have proof," the bushy haired girl said snidely. Loki narrowed his eyes at her and leaned forward on the table. They all leaned back slightly, which gave Loki a bit of satisfaction.

"Look, here, you idiotic masses of flesh. My name is Loki, and I am from Scandinavia. I don't know what kind of delusions you people are indulging yourselves in, but I want no part of it. Feel free to imagine I'm some god the Vikings worshiped back in whenever, but do not bring me into it. There is no possibility you could have proof, because _it doesn't exist_. There is no proof because it's not true, so kindly keep yourselves out of my life and stick to yourselves. Good day." Loki slammed his hands on the table and got up with another huff. The three looked about ready to stop him but were silenced by Loki's menacing glare. He stalked off and that brings us back to where we started.

Loki continued to think rude thoughts which he didn't feel an ounce of guilt over and continued walking until he was outside the school. He could feel his magic coursing through him, a wonderful feeling after the time locked away. He let it flow through him and longed for a reason to put it to use. Loki continued walking until he happened upon a large tree. He had heard of the tree before, apparently it could attack people. Well, here was Loki's chance. He noticed a trap door at the base of the tree and decided to explore. He remembered a similar incident in his childhood when Thor and his friends had baited him into climbing through a trap door in their house. A large snake was waiting on the other side and Loki had shape-shifted into a snake to avoid being eaten. He had slithered out of there and had enacted his revenge on the frightened group by creating a bunch of snakes and slithered around the floor, pouring out from the trap door. They had screamed like small children and had later yelled at Loki. **(a/n i made that entire thing up, no norse mythology just random memory)** None of them had mentioned that incident to anyone, for it was very odd circumstances and they both would have gotten into a lot of trouble.

Loki figured this time would not turn out the same, as the chances were very low that there would be a large man-eating snake on the other side of the door. Loki strut forward, fully intent to go through that door when the Willow began Whomping. It swung its mighty branches directly at Loki, who ducked and dodged. Loki rolled out of the way of a potentially fatal swing and began running for the door. A branch came hurtling towards him and Loki threw up a wall, which it smashed right through. He flung himself towards the tree and accidentally elbowed some sort of knot in the trunk. The menacing tree which had no business on the grounds of a school immediately stopped all movement and Loki threw open the door before it began swinging again.

He trudged through a grimy sort of passageway and entered a house. It wasn't a house, really, but more of a shack. He stopped his critical eye when he sensed that same presence. The one similar and yet _different_ from Fenrir. Almost as if it was a dulled version, dulled by human. It made sense, he felt that same presence on -

_Remus Lupin._

A snarling creature huddled in the corner, spit dribbling down it's wolven muzzle. It's eyes flashed with recognition when Loki stepped closer and the wolf jumped on a bed. It barked at him, as if warning him to stay back, but Loki disregarded the creature. Loki knew he shouldn't be doing this but he figured he wasn't going to stay in the school much longer anyhow, so he didn't stop himself.

"Lupin." The wolf's eyes widened, if that was even possible, and it hesitated. "Remus. Lupin. I should have known." The wolf watched as Loki took another step forward and examined him. "It's odd though, why are you so...tame?" The wolf turned his head and Loki followed his eyes to see an empty potions bottle on the ground. He picked it up and smelled it. He wasn't sure exactly what the mixture was, but he could smell, "Acontine?" The wolf nodded and Loki dropped the bottle with surprise. Acontine, also known as Wolfsbane, was an incredibly poisonous plant that Loki did not have the wish to encounter. He couldn't tell what else was in the potion but from the sight of the completely alive wolf-man Loki knew there must be some sort of balancing agent.

Loki's head shot towards the trap door. Was that a scream? He heard it again and heard the wolf-man howl behind him. There were more, more screams. Loki ran to the door and flew it open, sprinting down the decaying corridor and peaked out of the trap door. The Willow tree was smacking anything that neared it in an almost desperate fashion as small air crafts flew above it. Loki felt the soft brush of fur as the wolf peaked its head out. Loki placed a hand on it's back, willing it to stay put, and the Wolf looked at him in anger. This was a big problem.

The Chitauri were here.

* * *

**A/N: Aahhh, glorious cliffhangers. You will never understand how happy the snowball scene and dinner made me. Also, I know it's kind of short but it _is _a two part so. R/R!**


End file.
